


Imperfect perfection

by impala4maggie



Series: Robron week 2017 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Day 4, M/M, Robron Week 2017, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala4maggie/pseuds/impala4maggie
Summary: AU: Aaron and Robert met in a different way.ORAaron and Robert have their first meeting in France.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Robron week 2017  
> Day 4: Different world (Alternative Universe)

Robert was about to marry Chrissie White. A beautiful woman from a rich family. Any guy would be lucky to have her. So why did he have this feeling in the pit of his stomach? He was so close to what he really wanted. But what did he want? Money, status or a family? He knew he wasn’t marring for love. Why else would he be in a bar staring at the bartender. 

“Can I get you another pint?” the handsome barman asked. 

“Sure…uhm Adam was it?” Robert knew that wasn’t his name.

“No, it’s Aaron. So what brings you to France?” He asked as he poured the pint.

“I’m here for a wedding.” He wasn’t lying, he just wasn’t sharing the whole truth.

“How romantic, well if you’re into that type of thing.” Aaron said as he gave Robert the pint.

“So I take it you’re not a romantic then? Neither am I. I’d rather get married in Vegas.”

“Just be lucky it’s not your wedding,” Aaron said with a smile.

Robert frowned. “Who said it isn’t?”

Aaron’s smile disappeared. “You don’t look very happy.”

“Maybe you could help with that.” Robert said with a sly smile.

**** 2 years later *****

 

Robert often woke up early. Instead of waking his partner he would sit and think. Think of how lucky he was and how different his life could have been. Then he smiles and places a kiss on Aaron's forehead. 

“What’s that for?” Aaron asked still not fully awake. 

“For making me happy.”

“And here a thought you were looking to get lucky,” Aaron said with a smile as he sat up in bed.  
“I’m already lucky cause I get to wake up next to you forever.”

“If you say so, soft lad.” Aaron teased and kissed his husband. He knew neither of them were perfect but somehow they met and overcame a lot. Two messed up people in a messed up world just trying to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Sorry for posting a day late :)


End file.
